Fotografías
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Sinceramente Tsubaki adora molestar a su subclase, en definitiva es algo que nunca acabará de hacer ni siquiera al descubrir unas fotografías.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** OoC, AU.

 **Pareja:** SakuTsuba [Watanuki Sakuya/Tsubaki].

* * *

—¿Adivina quién soy~? —indaga tratando de ocultar las suaves risas que se le escapan de los labios y es que le hace gracia molestar al otro cuando menos lo espera—. ¿Vamos, Sakkun~, te rindes?

Ni siquiera se molesta en contestar dudaba que el otro en realidad creyese que no podría adivinar quien era, es decir, a parte de él, ¿quién hacía ese tipo de preguntas obvias? Además de tratar sonar misterioso al menos debería cambiar un poco su tono de voz y demás—. Tsubaki-san, podría dejarme un rato —pide con calma tratando de no exasperarse demasiado, si bien en parte le molesta; aquel día están únicamente ellos dos en la base así que sabe que debe hacer su máximo esfuerzo para no matarlo porque nadie le detendrá.

Aunque siendo sincero no podría lastimar jamás a Tsubaki, después de todo él fue quien no le mintió. Además, que muy en el fondo creía sentir algo por aquel servamp tan fastidioso. Así que trata de quitarse de encima las manos ajenas—. Vamos, iré a hacer su sopa, pero debe colaborar Tsubaki-san.

—Vamos, no seas aburrido Sakkun~, yo sé que quieres divertirte, vamos ni Shamrock es tan aguafiestas como tú. Juguemos a algo antes de comer en todo caso —indica como si fuera un niño pequeño el cual no desea comer por el momento y quiere disfrutar del día. Sakuya sólo suspira, para empezar a veces creía que Tsubaki le decía así desde que se enteró—. Sabes me duele pensar que si fuera Shirota ahí si estuvieras dispuesto a jugar —comenta en un tono bajo como si estuviera a punto de hacer berrinche.

—Tsubaki… sabes que no lo haría; y está bien podemos jugar un poco, aunque no entiendo para nada tus juegos japoneses.

Una fuerte risotada sale de los labios del mayor quien no podía creer que había funcionado el hecho de chantajearlo emocionalmente—. Ah~, no creí que en serio funcionará, pero bien esto me confirma que soy más importante para ti que ese chico de cabellos castaños; aunque como no serlo si soy guapo, ¿no lo crees, Sakkun~?

—¿En serio debo responder eso? —indaga, aunque su respuesta es obvia, Tsubaki es guapo por donde quiera que se le viera, su mirada, su rostro y había muchas más cosas que le gustaban de él hablando físicamente. Sinceramente comprarlo con Mahiru no tenía cabida en su mente; sabe que su mejor amigo tiene una linda sonrisa, pero a su parecer la de Tsubaki _llega a eclipsar al mismo sol._

Tsubaki frunce ligeramente el ceño al ver que no responde y parece haber quedado en sus pensamientos; a veces Watanuki suele ser demasiado denso con respecto a las bromas o las preguntas por eso insiste que es un aguafiestas a más no poder. Si tan sólo no fuera así de amargado le agradaría más, aunque en realidad le encanta pasar el tiempo con el otro, molestarlo llega a ser demasiado divertido y más ver sus curiosas reacciones. Aunque algunas le llegan a molestar. Como esa mal sana obsesión que tiene con su _amigo_ es decir sabe que son eso, pero el otro tiene fotos de ese tipo y no de ellos que son una familia.

Aunque pensar en que Sakuya podía tener fotos de él le causo curiosidad; ya que sería extraño a menos de que las usará para desahogarse como aquel pobre peluche el cual salvo en una misión suicida hace algunos días rescatándolo de las garras del malvado Watanuki.

Sakuya aprovecha aquellos segundos para así retirarse antes que Tsubaki reaccione para así ir a la cocina; y Tsubaki al notar eso frunce el ceño antes de decidir investigar si en serio Sakuya tenía fotos de él.

Va lo más rápido que puede a la habitación de su subclase ya que desea comprobar eso y debe ser lo más ágil que pueda ya que no puede dejar que le descubran con aquellas cosas además no le gustaría que el otro le dé un sermón (como el que le dio cuando rescato al _señor esponjoso_ ). Así que se adentra en su territorio y decide revisar su móvil el cual estaba cargando en la cómoda. Si bien tenía contraseña no le fue difícil descifrarla; y una vez con el acceso busca la galería de imágenes sólo para sorprenderse.

Sakuya por su parte estaba cortando los vegetales para el almuerzo, estaba bastante calmo de no ser porque de un segundo a otro acaba escuchando un fuerte quejido de alguien que va entrando a la cocina.

—¡Demando una explicación! —indica mientras agita el teléfono ajeno en el aire dejando ver algunas cuantas fotos curiosas, la mayoría eran de Tsubaki haciendo algo; ya fuera durmiendo, comiendo o simplemente viendo algo en televisión—. Se supone que no debes acosarme a mí, no es divertido si haces eso Sakuya.

Trata de mantener la calma pese a querer preguntarle que hacía con su teléfono o como se enteró de la contraseña. Suelta el cuchillo sólo por si acaso antes de arrebatarle el teléfono—. Tsubaki-san no debería revisar las cosas privadas.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Me estas acosando y… y… le diré a Shamrock! —sentencia aquello como si fuera lo peor que se le pudiera ocurrir—. Ahora dime porque tienes tantas fotos mías, ¿acaso te gusto? —pregunta, aunque supone que es más para imprimirlas y hacerle vudú o algo parecido, aunque al ver un claro sonrojo en las mejillas de Watanuki su expresión cambia completamente—. N-No esperaba que en serio fuera eso.

Sakuya se sentía avergonzado, no tuvo que decir nada como para que el otro le descubriera y no puede evitar querer huir de ahí, por primera vez quiere alejarse del otro ya que no le gusta que sepa eso.

—Oh, Sakkun~, es adorable que te guste, aunque no lo esperaba —comenta con algo de sorna antes de reír como de costumbre—. Bien, ya que te gusto debes conquistarme correctamente; nada de fotos y menos cuando duermo porque seguro las usas para cosas sucias.

Y ahí estaba Sakuya preguntándose de nuevo porque le gustaba Tsubaki-san, si llegaba a ser demasiado odioso, ruidoso y molesto. Pero otra parte de él se sintió mejor ya que prácticamente el otro le invitaba a conquistarlo y eso le hacía ilusión—. Como digas, ahora siéntate ya acabaré con la sopa.

—¿No te molesta que diga eso, Sakkun~?

—No, sólo espero que cumplas con lo que dices, con dejarte… cortejar.

Ríe sólo que no tan fuerte como en anteriores ocasiones antes de verle tratando de ser coqueto; había encontrado una forma de molestar a Sakuya y cree que será demasiado divertido en definitiva—. Pensé que era obvio que yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas.


End file.
